A display device drivable by what is called an active matrix system usually has a configuration in which a light emitting element and a pixel circuit including a driving circuit for causing the light emitting element to be driven are provided in a position corresponding to each of the points of intersection of a plurality of scanning lines that extend along a lateral direction (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as a horizontal direction) of a display surface and are placed to he arranged in an upright direction (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as a vertical direction) of the display surface and a plurality of data lines (signal lines) that extend along the vertical direction and are placed to be arranged in the horizontal direction. One pixel circuit corresponds to one pixel or sub-pixel. The electric potentials of the scanning line and the signal line are changed at appropriate timings; thereby, the on/off of an active element (a transistor or the like) provided in the driving circuit in the pixel circuit is controlled as appropriate, and the light emission of the light emitting element in the pixel circuit is controlled. As a display device drivable by an active matrix system, for example, a display device in which an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is used as a light emitting element (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device) is developed (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).